childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Karen Barclay (Reboot)
"Don't fuck with my son!" --Karen after killing Chucky. Karen Barclay is the mother of her son, Andy. Child's Play (2019) Karen is first seen working her shift at Zed-Mart. An angry customer confronts her about his recent purchase with a Buddi doll, explaining that his son wanted “the blonde one”. Karen tells him that he actually purchased the first edition of the Buddi doll, and that the one his son wants is in fact a Buddi 2, which will not be released for another couple of weeks. Karen returns home to her son, Andy. She tells him to go play and socialise with other kids in the apartment building, but Andy instead goes and sits alone in the hallway outside of the building. The next day, Karen is once again confronted by a customer, who is returning another Buddi doll. Karen is told that the dolls was “not working”, and that its eyes were “glowing red”. In an attempt to cheer Andy up, Karen blackmails her boss in order to procure the returned Buddi doll and gives it to Andy as an early birthday gift. Once Andy activates the doll, it names itself Chucky and becomes attached to Andy. Chucky helps Andy befriend two other children in the building, Falyn and Pugg, but also begins to display violent tendencies. Karen locks the doll in a closet, but he escapes and terrorizes her boyfriend Shane, following him home and killing him. The following day, Chucky delivers Shane's skinned face as a gift to a horrified Andy. Along with Falyn and Pugg, Andy tries to cover up Shane’s skinned face, with the wrapping paper Karen used to wrap Chucky in. When Karen spots them and asks what they are doing, Andy quickly lies that he is giving a gift to Doreen, their neighbour, for helping him with his homework. Karen offers to deliver it with him, and to Andy’s surprise, he and his mother deliver “the present” to Doreen. After Doreen's death, Andy fails to convince Karen that Chucky has become murderous, and she takes Andy along to her next shift at her shopping mall workplace in order to keep him nearby. Chucky takes full control of Zed-Mart, unleashing chaos as hacked Buddi dolls and Kaslan products kill several employees and customers. Andy and his friends manage to reach the exit, only for Andy to be forced to return when Chucky reveals that he is holding Karen hostage with intent to kill her, by having a noose around her neck tied to a forklift, which will lift her up and hang her. Andy manages to free his mother while being attacked by Chucky, before overpowering and defeating the doll with help from Mike shooting him and Karen ripping off his head. Karen is last seen being tended to by paramedics, along with Mike by her side. Gallery RebKaren3.png|Karen working at Zed-Mart in Child's Play. AndyKaren1.png|Karen giving Chucky to Andy in Child's Play. RebKaren2.png|Karen in Child's Play. AndyKaren2.png|Karen with Andy in Child's Play. AndyKaren3.png|Karen and Andy giving Doreen her "present" in Child's Play. AndyKaren4.png|Karen with Andy in Child's Play. Category:Female Characters Category:Child's Play Reboot Characters Category:Survivors